Thomas Dale
Rev. Thomas Dale (22 August 1797 - 14 May 1870) was an English poet and theologian, and a priest in the Church of England. Life Dale was born in Pentonville. near London. He was educated at Christ's Hospital and then attended Corpus Christi College, Cambridge, where he earned a B.A. in 1823 and an M.A. in 1826, and was ordained in 1823.Rev. Thomas Dale (1797-1870), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytech Institute & State University. Web, May 28, 2016. Dale was a curate at St Michael, Cornhill, until 1826 when he began a long association with St Bride, Fleet Street. He was also evening lecturer at St Sepulchre-without-Newgate before being appointed the incumbent of St Matthew's Denmark Hill. Lost churches of Southwark Diocese He became a prebendary of St Paul’s Cathedral and an honorary canon. In 1846 he became vicar of St Pancras' Church and was also the Golden Lecturer at St Margaret Lothbury. While at St Pancras', William Brown Galloway was his curate. Dale is credited with founding St Mark's Church in St Mark's Square.St Marks, Regent's Park, stmarksregentspark.org.uk, accessed 19 April 2013 His last position before becoming the dean in Rochester was at St Therfield Therfield."The New Dean Of Rochester", The Times, 11 February 1870, p. 3. He died in 1870.Births, Deaths, Marriages and Obituaries, The Morning Post (London, England), 19 May 1870; p. 8. In 1870 he was ordained, and appointed Dean of Rochester. Writing Poetry * The Widow of the City of Naïn, and other poems. London: Richardson / Hatchard, 1819. *''The Outlaw of Taurus: A poem''. 1818. *''The Outlaw of Taurus: A poem; to which are added, Scenes from Sophocles''London: Richardson / Hatchard / Deighton, 1820. *''Irad and Adah: A tale of the flood / Poems / Specimens of a new translation of the Psalms''. London: J.M. Richardson, 1822. * The Poetical Works. London: C. Tilt, 1836. *''The Widow of Nain; The outlaw of Tauraus; and other poems. London: Tilt & Bogue, 1842. Non-fiction *''An Introductory Lecture: (to a course upon the principles and practice of English composition) delivered to the University of London. London: John Taylor, 1828. *''An Introductory Lecture: Upon the study of theology and of the Greek testament''. London: S. Bentley, for J. Taylor, 1829. *''Sermons: Doctrinal and practial''. London: J.M. Richardson, 1831. *''Access to God ... five discourses''. London: Pelham Richardson, et al, 1832. *''The Young Pastor's Guide''. London: P. Richardson, 1835. *''The Companion for the Altar ... revised and arranged by the Rev. T. Dale''. London: Peacock, 1836. *''Practical Christianity ... a sermon''. London: Pelham Richrdson, 1836. *''Probation for the Christian Ministry ... four discourses''. London: P. Richardson, 1836. *''Heavenly Wisdom the Only Sound Principle of Education: A sermon''. London: W. McDowell, 1837. *''A Sermon Preached ... before the Church Missionary Society''. London: Hathchard, 1837. *''The Importance of Salvation: A sermon''. 1837. *''A Memorial of Pastoral Ministrations: Sermons''. 1837. *''National Religion Conducive to the Prosperity of the State: Two sermons''. London: Richardson, 1837. *''The Philosopher Entering, like a Child, into the Kingdom of Heaven: A sermon''. London: Taylor & Walton, 1837. *''First Fruits Offered in the Temple of the Lord. A sermon''. London: Richardson, 1838. *''The Duty of Considering the Poor: A sermon''. London: F. Warr, 1839. *''The Duty of National Thanksgiving ... a sermon''. London: Richardson, 1840. *''The Sabbath companion''. London: Bowdery & Kerby, 1844. *''Commentary on the Twenty-third Psalm''. 1845. *''The domestic liturgy and family chaplain''. 1846. *''The good shepherd and the chosen flock''. London: Bowdery & Kerby, 1847. *''Address to the Parishioners of St. Pancras''. London: Francis & John Rivington, 1847. *''The Golden Psalm: Being an exposition practical, experimental and prophetical of Psalm XVI''. London: Bowdery & Kerby, 1847; New York: Robert Carter, 1850. *''A Sermon Preach'd in St. Paul's''. London: Francis & John Rivington, 1848. *''Pastoral superintendence: A sermon''. London: Francis & John Rivington, 1849. *''The Family Chaplain: Comprising an appropriate sermon for every Sunday in the year.'' London: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1850. *''Five years of Church extension in St. Pancras. 1852''. *''Address, Prayers, Lesson, &c: On the occasion of laying the foundation-stone of the Cemetery Church of St Pancras''. London: Rivingtons / J.F. Shaw, 1853. *''God's Providential Care of Children: A sermon''. 1854. *''Christ Alone Supreme Head of His Church: A sermon''. 1855. *''Church Rates in St. Pancras: A letter to ratepayers''. 1855. *''The Preciousness of Christ to the Believer: A sermon''. London: J. Paul, 1856. *''Christian Stewardship: A sermon''. London: J. Paul, 1856. *''New Year's Address: To the members of the congregation of St. Pancras''. 1857. *''The Secret of a Nation's Strength ... a sermon''. 1861. Translated *Sophocles, The Tragedies. London: Richardson, 1824. Volume I, https://archive.org/details/tragediesofsopho02soph Edited *William Cowper, Poems. (2 volumes), London: Tilt & Bogue, 1841. **also published as Poetical Works. London & New York: Nelson, 1867. *''Pietas Quotidiana: Prayers and meditations for every day of the week, and on various occasions; being a collection.'' London: Peacock. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtey WorldCat.Search reults = au:Thomas Dale 1797-1870, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 28, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;About *Rev. Thomas Dale (1797-1870) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;Etc. * Category:1797 births Category:People educated at Christ's Hospital Category:Alumni of Corpus Christi College, Cambridge Category:Deans of Rochester Category:1870 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets